Full House: NejiTen
by SugarlessFrosty
Summary: Han Tenten lives in a house called Full House, built by her father. She is an aspiring script writer. One day, her two best friends, for money reasons, trick her into believing she has won a free vacation, and while she is gone, they sold her house. SUMin


Full House: NejiTen

SUMMARY:  
Han Tenten lives in a house called _Full House_, built by her father. She is an aspiring script writer. One day, her two best friends, for money reasons, trick her into believing she has won a free vacation, and while she is gone, they sold her house. On the plane, she meets Hyuga Neji, a famous actor. Through comedic events they get acquainted during her vacation, and when she returns, she discovers her house has been sold to him.

CREDITS:  
The story does not belong to me nor the Characters, But I do hope that you have fun :D  
Full Credits goes to the Creator of Full house and Naruto.  
Cause I own nothing!

AUTHORESS' NOTE:  
I'm warning you now, I'm not that good when it comes to details,  
but I will make sure to bring even just a bit of satisfaction to all of you.  
PLUS my Grammar and Spelling. Sorry :D

"Korean"

**"Japanese"**

_"Chinese"_

"English"

'thoughts'

↑ Those are just for now

* * *

Who loves morning? I don't, that's for sure. Especially when you're being waken up by the most popular Mr. Alarm clock.

_-BRRRiiiiiNNNGGGGG-_ Neji's alarm clock set on and did it's responsibility, unfortunately, no one likes Alarm clock's responsibility. Especially the very famous Hyuga Neji who Happens to be very tired after a long day of nothing but Interviews, being chase by paparazzis, Acting and being him.

Of course, who would be very happy when your Dreamland is breaking into pieces just because of loud and obnoxious Alarm clock. Neji did not like it. It was just very annoying.

Due to irritation, Neji made a not so friendly gesture to his loud and annoying companion, Mr. Alarm Clock, making it fly all the way to the other side of his room. How tribal?

That didn't stop the Alarm Clock from doing it's job.

_-BRRRiiiiiNNNGGGGG- _Well, after a few seconds, though it seems like forever on Neji's part, The Alarm clock came into it's sense and realize that Neji doesn't like it. Not.

It just set off like any other Alarm clocks.

Neji stayed in bed for a few more minutes until the thought 'The sooner I start, the sooner it'll end' came running in, which pretty much convince him.

He sat up and made himself adjust to the lighting, which is coming from the golden rays of sun, and every other things that has morning glory written all over it. He exercised his Muscles a little bit giving them pleasures and then stood up revealing his oh so yummy 6 packs and everything.

Now, it's time to get ready.

After just a few minutes of preparation, Neji went out of his house and then it hit him.

"Mr. Hyuga! what's the relationship between you and Miss Yamanaka!?" A reporter asked upon shoving a microphone on the infamous actor's face. And just like that reporter, other reporter's are so heated up with the said Scandal, and yeah, some photographer's are also into this.

As soon as he went out, Those Photographers started taking pictures and the Reporters started doing their Job. After a few questions, not been answered, some Reporters and Photographer went directly to their publisher.

Just like Mushrooms, those reporters made it spread so easily and now, it's all over south Korea.

* * *

An Auburn girl wearing her PJs plus a reading glass opened the fridge and started looking for the carton of milk with only her hands and not her eyes, how weird. As soon as her fingers met the familiar box of milk. She pulled it out of the fridge and poured it into her glass that was lying on the kitchen counter.

The girl with an auburn hair, not to mention really really messy auburn hair which, by the way, are flowing freely, took the glass and set it into her mouth.

She savored the moment and took it as a time to think of the next line for her Story in progress.

As soon as she swallowed the milk, She set the glass back on the messy kitchen counter and started thinking of the next line. Again.

She was about to go up but then she realized that she left her glass of Milk on the ever so dirty kitchen counter so she went back and retrieved it.

She is still thinking of how the next line will go. That's when she started re-enacting the scenes and..

"That crazy bastard! why did he come back?" She said pointing on some imaginary friend "It should have ended when he left like that.." She added "Why did he come back again!? Why?" She acted and then _-ting-_ her imaginary light bulb had just turned on.

"That's it!" She exclaimed

After her, what seems like ingeniousness, She ran and ran up to her spiral stairs and hummed in the way. As soon as she reached the second floor, She went straight to her working space, really really messy working space, and sat directly in front of her Laptop and began her work.

"The woman is pregnant with the Man's child" She said as she typed it on her Laptop "O~hoh! This is becoming more exciting!" She pet talked herself and began clapping her hands in amazement.

* * *

A Pink haired girl came out of her Doctor's office looking so down and worried, plus horrified, as soon as she came out, A blond guy with his hair all spiked up stood up and

"What did the Doctor said?" The blond guy asked "What happened?" He asked once again.

"-sigh- He said I'm Pregnant" the girl answered

The blond guy let out a grown and sat back once again.

"We have lots of Debts" the Pinkette reminded "How are we going to have a child?" She asked making the guy grown once again

"Honey, what are we going to do now?" the pink haired girl asked & asked again

"We'll have to do something somehow" the guy replied

* * *

"When they look into each others eyes, they found understanding, love and something they cannot express with words" The same auburn haired girl earlier said as she still type type and type.

"She put her hand down and smiled slightly" She kept on with determination "And then she whispered to him" she added

"Uhh.. The first moment I saw you... I" She said as she tried to stop the upcoming writer's block "I... I... " She said as she keeps on thinking "Ohhhh~" She moaned, almost in defeat "Uhhh.. knew what kind of person -" She was still typing when suddenly _-Ding Dong-_ "Ugghhhhh" She groaned "What the!?"

She ignored it and tried to type again but

_-Ding Dong ding dong ding dong-_ It was now getting out of hand

"Ughhh! who is it!?" the auburn haired girl is now, completely, annoyed

She ran down the stairs, not on her spiral stairs, but on her ordinary riser stairs. Since her stairs is messy, just like her kitchen, her room , Well, let's just say that her stairs is messy just like the rest of her house, and her hair too, all her stuff that was lying around the stairs are now being kicked off the stairs, and some flying from the open part to her hardwood Floor.

_-Ding dong ding dong ding dong-_

"Hold on!" she shouted "Who could that be?" She asked herself

She ran towards her door and that's when it hit her.

"CONGRATULATIONS!!" the pregnant pink hired girl from earlier with her boyfriend, the blond dude, shouted in unison

"You won the prize!" the Pinkette girl said upon shoving the evidence on the Auburn haired girl's face

- - - Inside - - -

"First class Airplane ticket and a Deluxe Hotel pass?" The auburn girl read

"Yeah! our bank is offering our superior clients a chance to win overseas" the blond dude explained briefly "And Tenten! You won the prize" He exclaimed

"Naruto! Is this a lie?" The auburn haired girl, Tenten, asked smoothly while raising one of her brows.

That sure made the blond twitchy and the pinkette nervous "Didn't I say it's a contest held by the bank? you're so suspicious" the blond excused.

"Then do you want to buy this?" Tenten asked as she gives the ticket to them "I'll make it cheap" She added

"You want me to go? What about my work?" He asked "Besides, you haven't been in a plane before" Naruto added

"Airplane? No, I haven't" Tenten pouted

"Then you can ride it free this time" Naruto said

"What about Full House?" She asked

"The House! It's not like anyone would steal it or something when you're gone?" the Pinkette said all jumpy

"We're here, so there's nothing to worry about" Naruto added "take this is opportunity to gather more ideas for your next masterpiece out on a wide continent" He added trying to convince Tenten.

"Yeah! it could be your love story while crossing the border" the Pinkette added

Tenten is in her thinking face and then she said "There's something fishy about this.."

"W-wha-at d-do y-you mean by f-fish-hy?" the Pinkete asked

"Nothing is free in this world Sakura" Tenten said making the pinkette and the blond look on the hardwood floor

"There is no membership fee or participation fee? Everything is 100% free right?" Tenten asked with a hint of Interest making Naruto and his girlfriend lit up

"Yeah! that's right!" Naruto answered "Why are you so suspicious?" He asked with a laughed in the end

That's when Tenten's I-don't-trust-you face turned into her ever so bright and cheery face with a "Since everything is free anyway. Let's go!"

* * *

Sakura, Tenten and Naruto are now running as fast as they could towards the airport just so Tenten wouldn't miss the flight.

"I told you to come earlier" Sakura scolded

"I didn't know traffic would be this bad. Stop complaining and just run!" Tenten said

* * *

"Once you arrive at the Hotel, you have am interview" Neji's Handler said "We'll start shooting in the next day"

"When you arrive at the airport, the staff and the translator will be there" Neji's handler kept on talking and talking, as if he cares.

Neji, with his Publicist and handler, are now inside the VIP section of the Airport with Neji's hundreds of fangirls outside shouting his name and attempting to take his picture.

"While you're in China, we'll finalize the CF contract with IM" (Don't ask me about this cause.. I know Nothing) "By the way, have you seen the article about you and Yamanaka?" His handler asked while he pulls out the Newspaper and slides it to the table "It's already the second one this month"

"The representative wants you to be more cautious" His Publicist said

Neji just lookde at the newspaper and..

"How's the arrangement in China?" asked trying to avoid the topic.

* * *

"Hurry up and go in!" Naruto ordered .. panting.

"There would be someone from the Hotel that will pick me up, right?" Tenten asked

"Yeah yeah, Hurry up and go in" Naruto replied

"Don't forget to water the plants ok?" Tenten added

"Don't worry about it and just go in! you'll be late" Sakura said

"This feels weird. This is the first time, me, leaving home you know?" Tenten said with a really nervous face.

"You're an adult now! you should leave when you need to leave.. like now!" Naruto replied pushing her in

"Hmm.. okay" that pretty much convince her. her former nervous face is now, like before, Bright and cheery "Take care of the house for me Guys" She said smiling brightly and waving her hands good bye.

Sakura feeling all Guilty, called her name and "Tenten! wait!" Sakura ran towards her and Naruto followed due to the thought that Sakura might stop her and ruin the rest of their plan.

Suddenly, Sakura pulled out her wallet and started digging in for some Money "Take this" Sakura said splitting her money into half and giving the other half to Tenten.

"What for? you said everything is free" Tenten asked

"When you get there, exchange this money and eat something good" Sakura said, just to ease up the guilt for a little.

"Everything is provided so there's no use" Tenten said

"Take it, for emergencies" Sakura insisted

Naruto grabbed the money and placed it on Tenten's hand and "You often get sick during summer, so you be careful now" and Sakura nod.

Tenten just grinned then asked "What is wrong with you guys?" then She grabbed her suitcase and turned away BUT

"Tenten!" Sakura shouted then ran to her and gave her a hug leaving Tenten with a o.O face. That's when Naruto joined in and Hug her too.

"We love you Tenten!" They said in unison

"Guys! this is embarrassing! Stop it" Tenten ordered while trying smack them with her hands

"We love you! We really love you!"

"Alright alright! I love you guys too!" Tenten said wearing a grin on her face. Sakura and Naruto let go and bid her good bye "Okay? Bye.." Tenten said, still wearing her fabulous grin.

Tenten went inside then give them her final good bye.

As soon as Tenten is no where to be seen.

"Tenten's gonna be okay, right?" Sakura asked

"You can drop her off a dessert and she'll still come back alive" Naruto informed "But, when she does come back, That's when we'll have to start worrying" Naruto added

"Well, now that we got rid of her, Let's do what we have to do" Naruto reminded

* * *

It was still dawn, and Tenten just entered the Plane, and oh boy, She is so excited.

"Let me me help you with that" The flight attendant said while helping her with her hand carry.

"Thank you" very much excited Tenten said. She then sat on her chair.

"Wow! this is so Spacious" She said as she started looking around. Then she saw a Navy blue daffle bag

"What's this?" She asked herself as she opened it "Ohhh.. Slippers" She exclaimed.

She took the slippers out and took her Shoes off, just throwing it around, and wear the Airplane's slipper

"Wow! this is so comfortable" Honestly, She doesn't look like a first time.

"Excuse me Miss, Do you want a newspaper?" The flight attendant asked

"Oh, Yes please" She answered. The flight attendant, then, gave her the Newspaper. When she was about to leave, Tenten went "Wait, Does the plane shake a lot?" She asked

"No.." The Flight attendant answered sweetly and Tenten gave her a sweet smile in return

Tenten buckled up and then She flipped her newspaper revealing a very familiar face

"What!? Another scandal? for the umpteenth time. Who's it this time?" She kept on rambling "Neji Hyuga, why did you go out with her for?"

- -

"Welcome sir. over here please" the Flight attendant instructed. Neji did what she said and sat down to his appointed seat.

- -

Tenten noticed that someone be seated next to her, and of course, She turned to face him/her. That's when Tenten saw _him_ making her gasp and her eyes wider than saucers.

The guy next to her took his sun glass off making Tenten go super :O

Tenten fixed her eyes on him and started checking him out from head to toe, Her mouth still on it's 'O' mode.

Tenten couldn't take it anymore.

"Hello" She greeted "You're Hyuga Neji right?" She asked. Neji just smiled in return and then looked away

"You're going to China? Why? To shoot a movie?" She kept on prattling

Neji just buckled up, and close his eyes making Tenten's brows Narrow "Have a nice nap" She said pouting

"This is the Pilot speaking. We'll be taking off now, so please, fasten your seat belts" The pilot announced

And everyone knows how shaky airplane's can be during it's take off. Tenten didn't

"Oh my god! it's now moving!" Tenten shouted accidentally grabbing Neji's hand for support.

Tenten's eyes are now closed and She's now deep down under her chair, You know, Buried.

Of course, Neji is annoyed. I mean, She doesn't even know that girl.

Neji's struggling to get his hands off of her, is making him even more sick.

After the long agony he had just to get the girl's hand off, it still ended up with success.

* * *

Sakura is now cleaning Tenten's super, and I mean SUPER, messy house. Picking up clothes Toys, Bottles and other sort of stuffs on the floor and other unnecessary place, while Naruto and the Guy, who's buying Full House, are discussing about the house.

- -

'Money Money money money money' that's what's inside Sakura and Naruto's mind as Naruto count the Money they earned.

"Is the amount alright?" the buyer asked

"Yeah, it is" Naruto answered

"You said you'll have the furnitures move out, right?" the Buyer asked

"Of course, we'll handle that" Naruto answered

"I'll be leaving that to you then. Well, I'll be going" the Buyer said as he stood up

"Bye" Sakura said as she bowed.

When the buyer is all gone, Sakura started the Money counting.

* * *

"Sakura, Do you think we got to far this time?" Naruto asked

"Uh.." Sakura's excited face turned into it's guilty face again "Everything will work out" She said.

Suddenly, A plane passed by

"Look! it's Tenten's plane" She said as she ran toward the giant glass window "I'm sorry Tenten!"

Naruto followed then yelled "Tenten! Sorry!"

How Immature.

* * *

It's now Lunch time for Tenten, and like every other First class plane, they'll served her complimentary Lunch. Same goes for her infamous seatmate.

It was just an ordinary seven course gourmet but for Tenten, it's heaven.

She was munching down every inch of the gourmet and Yeah~ it really does spell heaven for her.

"Uwaa~ so Yummy" and all Neji can do is look at how amusing his companion is.

Tenten noticed that Neji was hardly touching his food so Tenten did what she had to do

"Will you eat that?" Tenten asked pointing at Neji's main course.

Since she's not getting much of a reply, She took one of the Beefs from her main course and asked "Wanna exchange?" That's when Neji just gave her the whole plate in annoyance.

"Ahh~ Thank you!" She replied

That seven course meal + an additional main course for Tenten = A cup of Green Tea for Neji

After all that, all that's left for Tenten are her grapes. Being ever so Childish, Tenten started throwing those grapes up and shooting it down into her mouth, which turned out to be quite a success.

"Ohhh~ did you see that?" She asked as she taps Neji.

And then she just kept it like that, again and again.

When the tray of Tenten's empty plates are all away. She pulled out a paper and a pen. Which kinda reminded neji that has to do something that's consist of a paper and a pen.

Just like Tenten, he pulled out a pen and a small piece of paper which caught Tenten's attention. Tenten, being Tenten, tried peeking at what Neji was writing. That's when she saw

"Ohhh~ Rubian Hotel? You're staying there? I'm staying there too" Tenten said earning her self a 'what-is-wrong-with-you' face from Neji. "That's so cool" She added with a huge grin on her face.

"You know, it's my first time out of the country" She said. She, then, leaned forward and whispered "It's actually my first time on a plane too. And it turned out to be more fun than I thought it would be" Yeah~ Neji just Ignored her.

Tenten, once again, tap Neji's shoulder and "Does your ear hurt? If you swallow your saliva it'll stop" She informed, but of course, Neji knows that, which is why Neji is so Annoyed.

"Swallow it like this" Tenten demonstrated. But that sudden swallowing made her tummy turn around and Yeah.. She threow up. Not just that, She threw up _on_ Neji's shirt.

Tenten wiped her lips and "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, what should I d-" Before she even finish what she was about to say. Another round come in and Bwuaaa~~.

- -

"Ughh" Neji groaned in annoyance.

He is now inside the plane's Rest room. First things first, He unbuttoned his shirt off and then.. Well, he smelled it

"Ughhh" He let out another groan

He then washed his arms off again and again. rinse and repeat.

- -

When he came back, he was only wearing his upper garment. and when he did come back, he came face to face with a sleeping Tenten.

Neji sat back and looked at his vomitfull shirt. How it irks him.

Since he no longer like that shirt nor wishes to take that shirt with him. He just placed on the Magazine rack in-front of him.

- -

"This is the Pilot speaking, we are now landing in China blah blah blah" The Pilot announced (The last time I rode an Airplane was 2007, I can't remember anything)

Neji stood up and didn't even bother to wake Tenten up.

At least Tenten woke up just when the last passenger went out. She quickly took the Plane's slippers off and into her own. When she was about to go out, She saw Neji's shirt and felt guilty. She grabbed it and placed it on a plastic bag and that's when she went out.

* * *

Tenten is now inside of the Airport and looking for the famous Hyuga Neji. Then he saw a bunch of Guys in Black walking in a row and right in front of them was Neji wearing a jet black leather jacket with red pants.

Tenten ran towards them and started shouting his name

"Neji! Neji! wait up!" she then ran as fast as she could. "Hey! Wait!" She was about to enter the VIP section when a Security guard stopped her.

"Wait!.. you see, it's like this" Tenten started "This" She said pointing into the plastic bag that She was holding "This belongs to that person"

"This lane is for VIP passengers only. Please go over there" The Security guard said

"This belongs to-"

"Please follow the rules!" The Guard said

"Ughh.. Fine" Tenten groaned, still looking at Neji while walking.

- -

As for Neji, He's slowly making his way out of the airport with a bunch a men in black surrounding him. As soon as he stepped out, His fans started Shouting and taking pictures, lots and lots of Pictures.

"Neji! Neji! Neji!" His fans started chanting down his names and everything.

With lots of Thanks to his men, Neji made it into the Limo without a scratch on.

- -

Tenten just got out of the Airport and there she came face to face with tons of People waiting for arriving passengers. Tenten started checking all the sign boards looking for her escort, but it seems like not of them is there to pick her up.

Losing her hopes. She took out a piece from the newspaper and wrote down her name. She then started showing it to every person she came cross only receiving a 'No's and 'Sorry's

"Why are they not picking up?" Tenten asked herself waiting for her friends to answer "This is driving me crazy"

Tenten lost it, All hopes, flushed in the toilet. At least she found where to get a cab.

* * *

_"Hello! What do you think about Shanghai?" _the said reporter earlier asked and the translator did her job aswell

"What do you think about shanghai?" the Translator... translated

"I think Shanghai is a beautiful and modern city" Neji answered

_"I think Shanghai is a beautiful and modern city"_

_"What kind of Movie will you be shooting here in China?" the reporter asked_

"What kind of Movie will you be shooting here in China?"

"It's a period film about a Guy who lost both his friends and lover and the hardship he had to endure in life" Neji explained

_"It's a period film about a Guy who lost both his friends and lover and the hardship he had to endure in life"_

_"Is this the first time for you to shoot a movie that was set ob 1930s?" _the reporter asked again

"Is this the first time for you to shoot a movie that was set ob 1930s?"

"Uhh.. Yes" Neji said as he nod

_"Do you think there'll be any difficulties?"_

"Do you think there'll be any difficulties?"

"..No" Neji answered bluntly

_"No"_

_"I heard you were dating your previous co-star, the actress Ino Yamanaka"  
_

"I heard you were dating your previous co-star, the actress Ino Yamanaka"

"No,.. no" Neji answered

_"Do you have a girlfriend?" _the reporter asked with a slight giggle

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"I thought it would be clear that I wont be asking personal natures" Neji reminded them

* * *

Tenten finally rode a cab. So now, She's enjoying the beautiful views and sights of China

'Wow!' She thought while hugging her _'how to speak Chinese & English' _Book

Tenten's eyes feel on the Cab's meter and oh boy, It's getting not cheap.

Tenten pulled out the money Sakura gave her and started counting it. 'Oh no! What should I do?' She thought

"Miss, we have arrived to your destination" the Driver announced breaking her thoughts

"Ahh.. You're very kind" She said

_"Huh?"_

"Oh!" Tenten scanned her book and then _"You're very kind" _Tenten said, then she gave the money to the cab driver and grabbed all her stuffs and made her way out as fast as possible

_"Miss, you need to pay more"_ Of course, Tenten didn't understand, but since the cab driver was holding the Money up, it was obvious. Not to mention his facial expression.

"Ahh..?" Tenten made a 'wait' gesture and then she striped his watch off and gave it to the driver

_"Eh?" _After that, Tenten gave her a thumbs up then slide out.

Tenten leap outside then ran as fast as she could. As she tries to escape, the Driver went outside then yelled _"Lady! Lady.."_ pointing at the Money.

Fortunately for Tenten, Someone was beeping the cab driver away, SO, he had no choice ;)

The Car that was beeping the cab away was really awesome (can't think of other words) Not to mention how expensive it looks like. Out from the car was a devilishly handsome young Man with a raven like hair. He has dark onyx eyes, and is wearing a brown Tuxedo that looks so gorgeous on him. (fangirling. Yeah, I love him)

Tenten was running inside as fast as she could it was just "So embarrassing!" She exclaimed

"Oh~ that was so embarrassing" Tenten kept on saying until she finally reached the Concierge

_"What can I do for you?" _The Concierge asked

"Can you speak in English?" Tenten asked

"Well Of course, What can I do for you?"

"I.. I.." Actually, She didn't understand her. She pulled out her book and looked for "I made a reservation. My name is Han Tenten"

"Ah, Wait a minute"

Suddenly, the Hot guy with brown tux came in and "I'm looking for Mr. Hyuga Neji, He's staying at this Hotel" He said, Fluently.

"Ah.. Wait"

His phone suddenly rang, so obviously, he'd answer.

**"Yes Hello, I understand" **he said. still, fluently** "This seems to be working out fine, I'll be back soon. Bye" **He flipped his phone off then looked at Tenten who was just standing next to him.

Tenten looked back. She then smiled due to a very stupid Thought "Why are looking at me?" She said. She really thought that the person in-front of her can't understand her, that's where she's wrong.

"Am I that pretty?" She asked making the guy in-front him smile, actually, he was trying hard not to laugh. "Why are you smiling?"

"For a Japanese guy, you have good English" She added "You must've taken private tutors" She is really making Sasuke smile..

"Why are you smiling when you can't even understand me" She said making a wide smile after that.

"I'm sorry. Maybe there's something wrong" the concierge informed Tenten "You haven't booked any rooms. Please check again"

"Excuse me?"

"You haven't book any room. Will you try and make sure again" the Concierge repeated

"Ughh.. What is she saying?" Tenten said to herself making the guy nest to him look "Check-in please.." She said

"She said that you don't have any reservations" That caught Tenten completely off guard 'He can understand korean? he's korean? he speaks Korean?' Tenten thought

"Are you sure you made a Reservation?" He asked

"Uhh.. Yes"

"Are there any other room available?" He asked the concierge

"Oh yes there is. How many days will you be staying?" she asked

He faced Tenten again then asked "How long will you be staying?"

"T-till Friday" he said

He then turned to face the Concierge again and answered "Just till Friday"

"Wait a minute sir. Room 1305, is that okay?"

"That'll be great"

He turned to face Tenten again then Tenten just gave him a weird sheepish smile.

"Mr. Uchiha" A guy in suit, Who's going to escort him to wear Neji is, called as he come closer.

"You can go to your room when She gives you the key" He said. Tenten really thought that he just helped he retrieve her reservation But she is so wrong. How sweet of him.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" He asked

"N-no. Thank you for the help" Tenten said with an emotionless face, of course, still bewildered, then bowed.

The Guy, Uchiha, bowed as well then gave her a warm (really heart melting) smile. Tenten smiled back, but it was a shy smile.

Uchiha is now far from her so Her smile tunred upside down. "Ughhh..." She groaned slamming her head on the Conciege's desk.

"I want to Die" She said as she continue her head banging. "Oh~" She moaned

Uchiha looked back, and once again, He's amused. 'How cute..' He thought and then smiled to himself.

* * *

This is it for now. I've been typing all day and I'm so tired.  
Anyways, I'm pretty much happy with the result, I mean more-or-less 5000 words! Yay me (^o^)  
I'm so happy right now,

Anyways, please no flames.

Okay, this is how it should go..  
Sakura is supposedly Ino  
while Naruto is Shikamaru, but since Shikamaru is not that energetic..  
switch switch.

At first, I change Shikamaru to Naruto and I was supposed to use Hinata for Ino, but..  
She's not that Hyper too.

So, Sakura is pretty much the best choice. :D

WAIT: Because of this, I've been Imagining tenten as Song Hye Kyo.  
Please look at her picture, She's really cute.. and when her hair is Brown..  
it would definitely make it look like Tenten xD

kim sung soo (Young version) as Sasuke.. SO HOT!!  
as for Neji.. He rain doesn't really fit to him that much.. but will do

oh~ I'm also making a SasuTen version.

Please... Review.


End file.
